<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notches by Mogseltof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269528">Notches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof'>Mogseltof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SkyStar Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of), Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Fighting, Flying, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Teaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:23:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SkyStar week 2020, day 4, "Intimacy/Vulnerability"</p><p>Why won't you dance with me, darling? You used to lead so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SkyStar Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SkyStar Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starscream’s fingers were small against Skyfire’s bulk and nimble with vorns of practice; they could draw a charge through plating seams Skyfire couldn’t get into to </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span> even, and it would redirect every single sensor he had to focus on that line of electric heat running through whatever new part of his frame Starscream had chosen to focus on that day. He was smart and canny and unerring in aim--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire rolled clumsily to dodge a pair of null rays, shot with exacting precision so that simply dropping or rising would only drive him into one or the other--shuttles weren’t built for fast movement, or sideways movement, or any kind of movement that required agility, really. The air was thick with fire, electromagnetic fields flaring and swamping, uncontrolled all over to the point he could barely tell friend from foe, and brand new weapons protocols were flooding his HUD, reappearing every time he dismissed them, he was supposed to be evacuating the injured Primus </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream fired again, spinning and letting off a full volley, forcing Skyfire to make a series of twisting movements that he only knew how to do because Starscream had bet him he couldn’t learn it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d flown together that day. Starscream had been playing the lead in their mockery of an alt dance, an aerial tug boat to Skyfire’s bulk, plating sliding and gliding over Skyfire’s own. They’d been laden with static and sparks as Starscream had used gentle nudges and tilting to push Skyfire’s heavy form through the kind of manoeuvres that even the slightly heavier class of energon seekers had trouble with, tripping up the charge through his systems with absolutely no grounding to speak of for them to release the friction between their frames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d passed it back and forth instead, sparks dancing over the broader panels of their plating to sink into their seams, making them press closer together in the sky, trying to create more, to share all of it, the two of them dangerously close for how high above the city they’d been--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream shot towards him like a bolt from a bow, still firing and dictating Skyfire’s movements, and then he flipped at the last minute, less graceful than he’d been on that day with the added excess of his bristling, active weapons and the thicker plating, but just as competent and practiced. Their undersides scraped together as Skyfire jerked up to avoid collision, dismissing the request from his weapons systems to transform </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire was bigger, heavier, stronger; he’d gotten fed up with the dance and simply waited until Starscream was shifting around him before twisting the opposite way and dropping like a stone, plunging them towards their landing field. Starscream had shrieked with delight both out loud and on every communication band they had between them, pressing in close, passing all the control of his descent to Skyfire, and when they’d hit the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ground</span>
  </em>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream’s field swamped all of Skyfire’s EM sensors with that layered, hot build of unresolved processes driving a mech to madness, and through it Skyfire barely managed to hear the whine of his weapons systems winding up again to fire. If Starscream shot him from this close it wouldn’t matter that Skyfire had literal top-of-the-line, Expansion Age, atmospheric shuttle plating that even the most experimental and well funded of the Golden Age military developers couldn’t match, he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Starscream was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right under</span>
  </em>
  <span> where Skyfire’s spark rested and they both knew it, they both had those too-vivid memories of how </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> seams had responded to Starscream’s skills right there on the landing strip--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skyfire waited until Starscream committed to pressing his weight up and to the right before he spun against him and dropped. It worked; getting Starscream under him and Skyfire made a partial transformation to shift the position of his spark just far enough that even if Starscream recovered he wouldn’t be able to hit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway to the ground Starscream’s weapon fired too early at a bad angle, glancing off one of the thicker panels of Skyfire’s armour, and he flared all of his tail-most panels, dropping his thrusters entirely and sliding straight out from under Skyfire with a scrape of metal-on-metal that gave Skyfire the barest shiver of static. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fizzled before it reached his seams, and Starscream’s parting shot missed as Skyfire pulled out of his dive. A clump of Autobots with ranged weapons hailed fire in Starscream’s direction as Skyfire received coordinates for a medical beacon in the other direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A communication band that had lain dormant for millenia reported a notification on his HUD. Skyfire deleted the entire band without checking it and made for Ratchet, dismissing the weapons systems’ request to activate once more.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly more canon-flavoured than the AU of the first fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>